Let's Talk About Boys, Shall We?
by Eddie Queen Que
Summary: Female Tsunayoshi muses about her boys with Sofhealia (OC) in the library.


**Ciaossu ! I'm Eddie Queen Que and this is my first ever Fanfic I ever publish ! d(OvO)b**

**It's a crappy one tho...*sweatdrops***

**I'm not really good at writing literature(So maybe for my next stories,I might do all in dialogue and half in literature)**

**This story is unbeta'ed(Am looking for one)**

**Anyways,enjoy the story**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...If I do...well,let's just say we will see more of 1827 scenes...(^_^)~**

**( As I was writing this,I'm listening to Hibari-san's character song,"Hitoribbochi No Sadame")**

**~Wao~**

One fine day in Namimori. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and the neighbourhood is in a sleeping slumber. Well except for one particular home.

" Lambo!"

And that particular home is none other than the Sawada's residents.

"Hahahaha! Dame-Tsuna! Give me candies!

Tsuna sighed heavily and facepalm. Her bedroom is in a mess. Not that she is lazy to clean it up, but Lambo came running in and dirtied the whole place. Her mama went out shopping with Fuuta and I-pin. Bianchi is away and surprisely, Reborn is nowhere to be seen.

"Lambo… please stop running around. This is the fifth time I cleaned this room."

"Give Lambo-san his candy!"

"Alright, alright. But promise you'll stop running into my room, okay?"

"Okay!"

After awhile, her mama came back with a hand full of groceries.

"Wow! Is the shopping mall having a sale?"

"Yup! It's all in discount! I couldn't miss this opportunity and we're out of food too. I also bought a bigger rice cooker for our growing family"

"That's nice mama" (actually they decided to stay and make my life miserable. Well, except for Fuuta and I-pin.)

"Well, since I'm back, you can go to the library downtown."

"Ah, yes! I promise to meet someone there!"

"Is it your boyfriend?"

"Wha…NO! I don't a boyfriend, mama! It's just a friend I'm meeting with!"

"Aww… really? But I so badly want grandchildrens"

"Mama!"

"Find me a handsome son-in-law Tsuna-chan~"

"….."

After bidding her mother, Fuuta and I-pin (Lambo is nowhere to be seen) goodbye, Tsuna took a bus downtown to a public library, "Namimori's Library".

"Welcome," said one of the librarian smiling to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled back and walk further into the library until she saw a shadowy figure hiding between the shelves.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I've to wait for my mama and tidy up my room for the sixth time today."

"No worries, Sawada-san. I've just arrived today and a bit early as well."

"But what those food wrappers are doing here?"

"Oh, I've waited for you about 3 hours…"

"Heeii! Sorry for keeping your waiting!"

"No worries still."

Tsuna sweatdrops. The person in front of her is weird like Gokudera, kind like Kyoko, can be sadist like Reborn, a loner like Hibari-san and mysterious too. Just like Hibari-san… Well, at least that person isn't loud like Ryouhei-nii and annoying like Lambo. Good thing she is not crazy + stalker like Haru! Oh, no! That would be horrible!

"How was your day Sofhealia-san?"

Sofhealia closes the cover of the book she is reading. She smiled at Tsuna, the girl she meet a few days ago in the same library. She really like Tsuna's clumsy body and cheerful attitude. And when I said clumsy body, I meant the way she walks and trips on the floor. In other words, she like how Tsuna make a fool out of herself.

"Very fine, Sawada"

"Gomen again"

"Don't be, Sawada. I'm completely okay with it"

"….."

"….."

"So, what are we going talking about?"

"Huh?!"

"Sshhh…"

"Ops… Sorry."

Sofhealia and Tsuna look at each other in silence. Tsuna opened up, then closes her mouth. Sofhealia stare at her. She reminds her of a goldfish gasping for a air.

"Let's talk about our boring life."

"What?"

"Life. Friends, relationship, families, just anything to pass the time."

Tsuna thinks hard. Even though she had just met Sofhealia, but she trusted her. She even tell her about Yongela. Seriously, Tsuna… you trust people too easy.

"Ermm…"

"… Do you have someone you like?"

" Huh? Well, … I do have a crush on someone…"

"Could it be that so called right-hand man of yours?"

"No. I think he likes Haru-chan."

"That guy who wants to suicide?"

"Yamamoto-san is into baseball. I doubt that if he ever seeing someone…"

"That loud kid?"

"Ryohei-nii is with Hana-chan in another 10 more years"

"Lambo?"

"Seriously Sofhealia-san…"

"Just pulling your short leg"

What about… what that's name again?"

"Huh?"

"Pineapple tart. No wait, pervert head!"

"Mu… Mukuro Rokudo?"

"Ah… that his name?"

"I don't like him!"

"Grapehead?"

"Sofhealia-san. I'm not lesbo."

"Just kidding."

"Besides, Chrome-chan might be together with Ken."

"That beast boy?"

"Yup."

"I thought you said he with Chikusa."

"I said they always seen together. Not together in a sort of way."

"Hahaha. How about Varia?"

"… No way!"

"Why?"

"I think they gays"

"Are you sure?"

"Hurmm. Xanxus-san could be with Squalo-san. Belphegor with Mammon… Lussuria with Levi…"

"What about that froghead? Ain't he with that so called 'blooded prince'?"

"… Oh yeah. Come to think of it, they look great together when I went to the future."

"Then, Bel X Fran. Varia is yaoi."

"Yaoi?"

"You're too innocent, Sawada."

The girls lower their voices when the librarian 'Sshhh' at them.

"Marshmellow-freak."

"Huh? Byakuran?"

"Ah ha"

"I dunno. He tried to kill me. But I think he look perfect with Irie Shoichi… Rokudo….."

"So much yaoiness…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What about Spannar?"

"He could be with Irie Shoichi or Giannini"

"Threesome love"

"I'm sorry?"

"Go on with it, Sawada."

"Uh… it seems everyone have their own partners. Even Reborn's friend too."

"Arcobaleno?"

"Ah ha"

"Hurmm"

"Well, Lal Mirch is obviously in love with Collonello…"

"They're married, Sawada-san. It is obvious."

"Ahahaha"

"I think Fon guys like Mammon."

"Really?"

"Well, Mammon hates him. But Fon likes her."

"Wait. Mammon is a girl?!"

"Why do you look surprise?"

"I thought that Mammon is genderless"

"Pffftt…"

"I think that stupid skull is forever alone."

"….. (She called him 'stupid')"

"Verde is in love with Science."

"That I know."

"Reborn…"

"He's with Bianchi, right?"

"That… I dunno. From my point, it look like Bianchi is crazy over him"

"you got a point there, Sawada-san."

"Ahahaha"

They talked a bit before they decided to keep quiet and read a few books.

"Nee, Sawada-san."

"Yes?"

"What about Nami-Chu lover?"

"Hi… Hibari-san?"

"Yeah…"

"W…well, I… I think….."

"Why are you stammering?"

"I-I-I- don't k-k- know…"

"Do you… have a crush on him?"

"Ehh… EHH?!"

"Husshhh…"

"Eep! Sorry!"

Sofhealia nodded herself. Her intuition was right after all. Tsunayoshi Sawada, the school's no. 1 loser in both fields, has a crush on the Nami-Chu lover, the most strongest and fearsome of them all, Kyoya Hibari.

"So, Hibari is the guy you had a crush on"

"Aha…"

"?"

"Please don't tell anyone…"

"I've got my fingers crossed. I won't to tell a single soul."

"That's a re-"

Crash!

Sofhealia and Tsuna turned to their left. To Tsuna's utter shock, she saw all her guardians, on top of each other with books around them and two fallen shelves.

"Got off me, Grass-head!"

"What did you say, octopus-head!"

"Maa, maa~ Hey there, Tsuna!"

"Waaa!"

"Oya~ Oya~ Our cover is blown"

"….."

Tsuna eye's are bigger than usual.

"Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Ryohei-nii, Lambo, Mukuro, and Hibari-san!? What are you guys doing here?"

Then, suddenly Reborn appeared out of nowhere, wearing a book costume entitled "How To Woo Your Animal." (Which doesn't make sense to Tsuna)

"I called them here since your mama said you went to library to meet someone."

"Reborn…! What the heck you're doing here?"

"Sawada-san…"

"Ah! Sofhealia-san! I'm sorry for all these!"

"It's not that about…"

"ALL OF YOU, GET OUT OF THE LIBRARY NOW!"

The furious librarian kicked all of them (excluding Hibari and Reborn whom walked casually out of the place.)

"We make so much noise…"

"I'm sorry again, Sofhealia-san!"

"Jyudaime! Is it true you like that idiot Hibari!?

"Ehhh! How did you!"

"Ahahaha… we heard all of it. Even part you said the Varia is gay."

"HEII!"

"Kufufufu~ I told you we should use illusions to spy on them…"

"EXTREAM! Sawada! We didn't mean to hear it!"

"Wahahaha…! The great Lambo–sama belong to none!"

"Thou you are dame-Tsuna, I have to admit that you are good observer."

"=_="

"….."

"Oya, Oya~ I'll be going then~"

Mukuro disappears in his own mist. Ryoheii rans off, Yamamoto excuse himself while Gokudera bangs his head on the floor and apologize. (Lambo gone off somewhere.)

"Gomenasai, Jyudaime! I am not fit to become your right-hand man!"

"I… It's okay, Gokudera-san. Stop banging your forehead already…"

"Jyuudaime! I can't believe you care so much about me!"

"Ahahaha…"

"Sawada-san…"

"Yes, Sofhealia-san?"

"You forget that guy is emitting black aura over there."

"HEEI! Hibari-san!"

"… About time you notice me, herbivore."

"You're always dame-Tsuna"

"I almost forgot the other devil!"

"Well, I'm going home. Let's go, Gokudera."

"But, Reborn…"

"I said, let's go…"

"Gulp! Don't you dare touch Jyudaime, Hibari!"

"Hn"

"….."

"….."

Reborn drags Gokudera leaving Tsuna with Hibari and Sofhealia. Tsuna felt nervous being closed to her crush. And that guy knows she likes him!

"Aha… I'll be leaving with So…"

"Avoiding me, herbivour?"

"Eeep!"

"After you told that omnivore (Sofhealia) your herbivoures feelings towards me, and now you're avoiding me?"

"Err…"

"….."

"Kamikorosuyo"

"Eekk! Sofhealia-san help me!"

"Hn?"

Hibari captured Tsuna by the wrist and throw her over his shoulders (It like carrying a sack of potatoes over your shoulders sort of style?)

"Heeii! H- Hibari-san! P- Put me down!

"No."

"P- Please?"

"…. No."

"But! I- It's embrassing!"

"Hn."

Sofhealia silently watches the scenario. Hibari was about to leave when he turns toward Sofhealia.

"Omnivour."

"Hn."

"Who are you?"

"Just a nobody."

"Hn."

"Er… Hibari-san?"

"Hn."

"Please put me down?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Bye, Sawada-san."

"B… Bye, Sofhealia-san."

"….."

As Hibari was about to take his leave, he said something aloud that make Tsuna blushed and Sofhealia twitched.

"Consider I accepted your feeling herbivour."

And then he leaves together with a happily blushing Tsuna over his shoulders.

Sofhealia watches the two of them disappears among the buildings. Then, suddenly she smirked and the colour of her eyes changed from hazel to mismatched eyes, sea blue and glowing hazel.

"Well… that was fun. Don't you think so, Eddie-sama?"

~ THE END ~

**So...what do you think for starters like me ? Care to leave a review ?**


End file.
